Sueño sobre las estrellas
''Capítulo uno: Una despedida'' Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.pngSeñor ¿por qué las estrellas tienen luz propia? Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus.pngPor que sin ellas las almas se apagarían y vendrían los Caballeros negros. Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.pngNo quiero que venga gente mala a destrozar nuestras almas, Señor. Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus.pngCada cosa debe de estar en su sitio y cada persona debe hacer lo que su alma proponga. Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.pngSi, Señor. Archivo:Cara_de_Arceus.pnghe de irme a repartir almas, no se si volveré pero si no estoy aquí con vosotros reza a la estrella reina. El señor se fue y de repente Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.pngNunca mas en la vida volverás al cielo y seras mortal para siempre. Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.pngNo puedo resistirme, soy muy pequeñito y no se nada sobre lo de debajo de las nubes Archivo:Cara_de_Darkrai.png¡¡¡Vas a hacer lo que te ordene!!! El pequeño descendió sobre las nubes hasta una rampa celestial Capítulo Dos:Carrera Arco iris Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png ¿Ahora donde estoy? Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot_Shiny.png Estas en la Rampa Celestial Archivo:Cara_de_Sneasel.png Madre mía, que nombre tan cursi Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot_Shiny.png ¡¡¡Si no te gusta el nombre te callas o si no tendré pendientes unas cuentas contigo!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png La verdad es que si es cursi, pero... ¿Es que las cuentas tienen pendientes? Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot_Shiny.png ¡¡¡Bueno parar yaaa!!! ¿vas a bajar o no? Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Si es por no verte mas, si y entonces bajó y el chatot se quedó j*d*d* Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Ohh, que bonito es el mundo de debajo de mi chabola desde arriva el chatot le gritaba Archivo:Cara_de_Chatot_Shiny.png ¡¡¡Esta debajo de la Rampa Celestial!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Nadie te a preguntado así que vas a cerrar ese pico de g*y y si hablas mas te cojo de las patas y te mando al cielo dando vueltas en orbitas y entonces el chatot se metio aposta en un zulo Capítulo 3: Hoja fea Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png ¡¡¡¡Buaaa soy una hojarrucha fea!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Madre mía si que eres fea, pero hazte la cirugía estética que te hechan del pueblo por exceso de potaje Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png Gracias, tus ánimos me conmueven mucho. ¿Como **** te llamas? Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png No te importa vacaburra Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png Jajaja eres muy graciosa, bueno toma este regalo y la bellsprout fea le da una roca mugrosa Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png ¿Que es esto? Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png Tu cara depués de ser maquillada Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi_Evil.png **** ** **** Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png O.o entonces le fea se va corriendo Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Anda mira por donde la piedra se parece a mí cuando me maquillo =D Archivo:Cara_de_Bellsprout.png T.T y jirachi siguio su caminete Capítulo cuatro: Los chistes de un bombero retirado Archivo:Cara_de_Magby.png ¡¡¡¡Fuegooo!!!! ¡¡¡¡Fuegooo!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Mi cara mugrosa se quema T.T...... entonces el magby le hecha agua por todo el cuerpo Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png ¡Pero bueno! ¡Mira lo que has hecho! Archivo:Cara_de_Magby.png Lo siento mucho D: estos chistes te animaran: Un piloto y el copiloto estan en un avión y hay mucho jaleo entonces el copiloto los calla y el piloto le pregunta: ''-¿como los as callao?'' ''-Les he dicho que ivamos a jugar a el colegio y estan haciendo deberes'' entonces al cabo de un rato vuelven a montar alboroto y el copiloto los calla ''-¿como los as callao ahora?'' ''-les he abierto la puerta y se an ido al recreo'' Archivo:Cara_de_Kricketot.png Crii, Crii Archivo:Cara_de_Magby.png Idiota no te voy a contar un chiste más, pero... Te voy a ***** algunos episodios diciendo chistes malos y algunos los repetire. >=D jajajaja, JAJAJAJA Y entonces le atropella un camión y se lo lleva por delante... Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Es buena gente :) Capítulo cinco: Tomatelo con calma Archivo:Cara_de_Rhydon.png Muuuuuuuu Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Soo vacorra que no tengo siete vidas, tengo una y le embiste Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Buaaa tonto eso duele. Rapidez Archivo:Cara_de_Rhydon.png Muuuu Muuuu Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Mmmm, no le afecta. ¡Ya se! jejeeje tu estas en celo, ¿verdad? entonces se disfraza de rhydon hembra y le vacila Archivo:Cara_de_Rhydon_hembra.png Guapo, guapo, ven ven a ver si tienes ******* y le embiste otra vez Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Auuu, ¡ya se que hacer! entonces le da una tila Archivo:Cara_de_Rhydon.png :) y se va feliz y por supuesto tranquilo Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Ufff, menos mal :) Capítulo seis: Ojos que no ven, trompazo que te metes Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png ¡Anda! una feria, voy a entrar :) Archivo:Cara_de_Phanpy.png Pasen y vean, voy a hacer un espectáculo, merece la pena Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png bueno si merece la pena, pero como sea una birria le voy a atar la trompa a lo alto de un mástil entonces entra en la carpa Archivo:Cara_de_Mime_Jr..png Buenos días a todos gente: buenos días Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Malos días Archivo:Cara_de_Phanpy.png ¡¡¡¡¡Ojos que no ven, trompazo que te metes!!!!! y le pega Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png >.<, quieres pelea '' Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png_VS_Archivo:Cara_de_Phanpy.png ''Phanpy pierde Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Te avise nariz amorfa la próxima vez te cojo de la trompa y te la meto por donde te quepa entonces jirachi se va y destroza la carpa entera, luego se monto en una gua-gua :D Capítulo siete: Fantasma... ¿Bueno? Jirachi salió de la feria y se adentro en un bosque siniestro Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png ¿¿¿Donde estoy??? un misdreavus estaba acurrucada llorando a la orilla de un lago '' Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png Estoy sola me he perdido buaaaa, buaaaa Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Hey, que te pasa ''La misdreavus se le ponen los ojos blancos y la su cabeza gira mirando a jirachi como si estuviera poseída Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png ¡¡¡Sal espíritu maligno, sal!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Aahhhhh entonces el ojo de jirachi se abre y sale un espiritu color rojo Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi_maligno.png ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Idiota me las pagaras, aún no he hecho llorar a nadie, me vengaré!!!!!!!!!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png ¡¡Hola!! soy aprendiz de exorcista, ya no seras maligno nunca mas a no ser que vuelva ese espíritu, me enseñan en la escuela =D Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png ¿Es... Cuela...? Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png Anda, ¡¡si tú vienes del cielo, ven te enseñare la escuela allí aras muchos amigos!! Entonces se hacen amigos y los dos van hacia la escuela Capítulo ocho: Primer Día de clase Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png Esta es la escuela :D Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png :O, ¡¡que ortera!! Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png Mmmm >:l, te voy a tener que sacar al aura de pija repelente.... Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi_maligno.png Yo a tí te voy a tener que sacar el aura de p*t*........ ! Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png ¡¡Otra ves aqui maldito espíritu vete ya!!! SSSSSSOA!!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png •—• Media hora después.... Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png ¡¡Hola!! Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Hola :D Archivo:Cara_de_Misdreavus.png Hola skitty, ¡¡¡¡Llegamos tarde a clase correr darse prisaaaa!! entonces se van corriendo a la clase, por desgracia y lógica no llegaron a tiempo..... Archivo:Cara_de_Jirachi.png Hemos llegado tarde xD Archivo:Cara_de_Skitty.png No cabía duda Archivo:Cara_de_Magby.png Y duda se quedo fuera Archivo:Cara_de_Kricketot.png grigrigri..... Capítulo Especial: Sailor... ¿Moon? El día después del primer día de clase anterior al día de mañana llegaron a tiempo :), a la salida...... * Comentarios Si os gusta dejar aquí los comentarios * * Placa Si lees esta comedia ponte esta placa: